


Christmas Cuties

by HamadaHotties



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamadaHotties/pseuds/HamadaHotties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little holiday themed fic. Hiro and Tadashi aren't related. Tadashi comes into the Lucky Cat Cafe one night, and the story continues from there:) Hoping to make this 4-5 chapters. Its gonna have a really cute ending so stay tuned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Cat Peppermint Mocha

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my first fic:) Its a little short, but its a good way to start off the story. Feedback is always welcome! Hope you enjoy :D

Hiro was wiping down the inside of pastry display case, trying to get into a comfortable position without having to stress his knees more than they already were from scrubbing down the tile earlier. Some stupid college student had decided to come in to the Cafe with a big green monster suit that secreted green slime from its skin. At first Hiro thought it was amusing as the weirdo struggled in between chairs and over stray legs to get the counter, but once it started growling toward his Aunt Cass as she was bending over to fetch some donuts, it was time for that freak go. And while Cass was busy serving complimentary coffee to the policemen who escorted him out, Hiro was stuck cleaning up the gelatinous mess on the floor.

While Hiro was caught up cleaning and reminiscing, he failed to notice the front door of the Cafe jingle as a customer walked in. The stranger leaned over the counter and noticed the teenager with wild black hair in an awkward squatting position, scrubbing the display case. He chuckled in his head.

"Excuse me," he said, completely startling Hiro, who at first tried to glance upward at the source of the sound, but banged his head hard on the edge of the case, and in doing so, lost his balance and thudded his ass immediately to the hard floor. 

The stranger tried to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing too audibly, but failed when he had to use his hands to brace himself on the counter. 

"Ouch, man... Human pain is not supposed to be funny!" Hiro muttered as he rubbed the top of his head gingerly. 

"Hahaha! ....Ohhh... I am so--ha ha!--I am so sorry," The stranger tried to compose himself, and let out a few deep breaths before speaking again, this time with a more gentle tone: "Are you alright?"

Hiro looked up at first with a furrowed brow, but relaxed his face and blushed slightly when he saw the young man looking down at him. He was an attractive guy, probably a student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, or the nerd school, as Hiro so deemed it, judging by his age and his shoulder bag. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Hiro stood, brushing off his worn white apron. The young man straightened up as well, and Hiro got a better look at him. He was tall, with a medium build, semi-broad shoulders, and a thin waistline. Hiro smirked at his goofy ears, accentuated by the dark colored baseball cap on his head and the black scarf around his neck. "So," Hiro began, "what would you like?" 

"Let's see..." The man studied the menu above Hiro. "I'll have a cup of the Lucky Cat Peppermint Mocha, please." He smiled eagerly, and Hiro couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit, shaking his head of messy hair at the customer.

"For here, or to go?" Hiro asked, hoping maybe to have the time to talk some more with the handsome nerd. 

"For here is fine." He responded, still smiling. "Unless," he began uncertainly, "unless you're closing up shop. The sign still says open, but I saw you were cleaning and wasn't sure--"

"It fine!" Hiro blurted. "Ha- yeah, we'll be open another hour. It's just, my aunt who runs the shop wanted me to close tonight, so I've been cleaning up a bit early just to get it over with. It tends to get messy around here during the holidays." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously. The customer's expression brightened. "I'll have that mocha for you in just a minute!" Hiro turned around to begin making the order, while the young man sat at the closest table, setting his bag on the floor, and observing the empty shop--his gaze sometimes falling on the teenager moving about behind the counter. He quickly glanced away when he noticed the boy moving towards him with his order.

"Alright, one peppermint mocha, hot and ready." Hiro placed the drink in front of the young man, who seemed amused at the mug that it was in: it was a ceramic Lucky Cat, with its arm and paw as the handle. He also noticed a similar shape on the apron of the teen. 

"Thank you." He smiled and took a sip.

Hiro made his way back to the counter, trying to think up a way to start a conversation. He casually began to wipe down the counter, when he decided to speak.

"So--"

"So--" 

They shut their mouths abruptly, noticing that they had both spoken at the same time. 

"Oh, sorry! Go ahead." HIro offered, but the customer just shook his head.

"No it's fine, you can talk." He gestured his shoulder toward Hiro, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Oh, I was just wondering, you go to that nerd school, right? What were you doing there so late? It's already 7 o'clock." Hiro wondered how anyone could bear to stay in a school environment for that long. That was one reason that Hiro was so eager and relieved to finish school 4 years ago.

"You mean SFIT?" He smirked. "Yeah, this nerd has a big robotics final that has to be presented in front of a panel before winter break." Hiro's ears perked at the word "robotics." Not only was this nerd pretty cute, but he was actually pretty interesting too. 

"You're studying robotics??" The customer picked up the slight enthusiasm in the question and quirked his head a bit. 

"Yeah," he responded. "I'm working on an medical assistance robot. I'm designing it to be a personal healthcare companion for patients in need." 

"Is that so?" Hiro put on a mischievous grin and puffed out his chest a little. "Well, I happen to be involved with robotics a bit myself." He strutted around to the front of the counter, leaning against it with his arms crossed and his chin raised. The handsome customer raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, really? What kind of robotics?" The customer asked curiously, with a hint of sarcasm. The boy looked awful young to be doing anything really advanced. The most he could be tinkering with were probably Arduinos or maybe---

His thoughts were cut short when a small black robot teetered toward him. It had a goofy yellow face painted on him with a small Santa hat pinned to its head. It bowed at the customer who was so surprised that he unconsciously bowed slightly back at it. Suddenly, the bot's face changed into a crazy red one, the little hat was torn off, and the bot separated into three pieces. They began rolling around the table and the customer, who was slightly alarmed and in awe. The pieces hopped onto the table, performing various acrobatic stunts before hopping simultaneously into the air and landing back onto each other in an upright position. It's face reverted back to a more inviting expression and bowed once more toward the young man. 

"Magnetic bearing servos?" The man muttered. He looked up to see the teen with a cocky expression on his face, and a controller in his hands. The customer picked up the little robot, and laughed a little. He looked at the teen. "You're a bot fighter? Isn't bot fighting illegal?" He shot an amused and expecting expression at Hiro. 

"Bot fighting is not illegal. Now, betting on bot fighting, that's illegal." He placed his hands on his hips and strutted over to the retrieve his bot. 

"Unbelievable." The customer shook his head and smiled at Hiro, handing him the bot. "But, I've gotta say. This is pretty amazing." Hiro's cheeks flushed a bit. "How old are you anyway?" 

"17, but I built this guy after I graduated from school when I was 13." The mans jaw dropped, and he stared in disbelief at Hiro for what seemed like ages. 

"Dude, you're gonna catch flies in your mouth like that." Hiro laughed. The man shook his face, and furrowed his brows. 

"Ha--have you thought of applying to SFIT? My professor would be thrilled to have a genius like you in our program!" By this time, the stranger was standing against the table had a goofy smile on his face with his hand on his chin. 

Hiro scoffed. "Nah, school isn't really my thing. Especially that--"

"Nerd school?" The stranger finished. Hiro shrugged his shoulders and laughed nervously, looking away. 

The young man sighed. "Well, suit yourself." He began to gather his things and pushed in his chair. "But you really do have some amazing talent, uh..." He looked quizzically at the boy. 

"Oh--Hiro! My name's Hiro." The customer smiled and shook Hiro's hand. It was large and more robust than Hiro's who had lanky fingers and thin wrists. He felt a tingly feeling in his stomach from being able to touch the cute nerd. 

"I'm Tadashi. A Junior at the nerd school." He said sarcastically. "Thank you for the mocha. How much do I owe you?" He began to fetch his wallet out of his jacket pocket.

"It's on the house--" he began "It's closing time anyway, and anybody pursuing robotics is cool to me, even if you do go to that nerdstitute." 

"Are you sure?" Tadashi added. He insisted that Hiro at least take a tip, but Hiro just shook his head. "Thank you, Hiro." His stomach became even more tingly at the utterance of his name. Tadashi had a smooth and somewhat deep voice. Puberty was kind to him, but had been spiteful to Hiro who's voice had only fallen a half step. 

Hiro escorted Tadashi to the door, and smirked when he saw him mounting an old beat up scooter. "Nice ride!" He said, his breath forming steam from the bitter temperature outside.

"Oh, she's a beauty." Tadashi winked and revved up the engine. "See you around?" He asked. 

"Yeah." And Tadashi was off, puttering down into the city. Hiro watched the distance for a bit before shivering and shutting the door behind him. Hiro decided it was time to start helping out his aunt by closing up shop more often. 

"I guess nerds aren't so bad..." He whispered, chuckling to himself.


	2. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro is a bit clumsy, a shirtless Tadashi is always nice, and misunderstandings will ruin us all!
> 
> Have fun;)

"♪ Immoooooooooor--Immortals--Immoooooooor--Immorta--♪" Tadashi quickly hit the silence button on his alarm and checked the time on his phone. 6:30am, Tadashi's usual time to go out for a run. He slung his legs over the edge of his bed, reaching for a plain shirt, some sweats, and his SF Giants hoodie from his night stand. He always prepared everything for the next day beforehand. He had somewhat of a regard for cleanliness and organization, although not nearly as much as his friend Wasabi, who suffered from OCD. Back in September, Tadashi had accidentally bumped into Wasabi's work station, nocking down some tools, and Wasabi wouldn't speak with him for the rest of the day. 

After he'd laced up his shoes, he stepped quietly out of his small bedroom and down the narrow apartment hall, being ever so careful not to wake Gogo or her family. Gogo was his best friend who took him in when his grandparents died 5 years ago. His sweet grandparents had taken care of his sickly mother and him until his mom died when he was 8. Tadashi in turn cared greatly for his ojī-chan and obā-chan, observing them fade into old age and eventually a forever slumber. Gogo had be so supportive of Tadashi; although her cool and uncaring personality didn't show it, she was always there to listen to Tadashi or just be a shoulder for him to cry on, even though she knew he would never cry in front of anybody. 

Tadashi winced when he stepped out into the almost freezing weather. The sun was barely beginning to peak over the hills and the fog was starting to dissipate. He decided that this morning he would take a different route than his usual one, hoping to maybe stop into a certain Cafe to grab some tea. It had been a few days since he first happened upon the place, and he had taken an interest in the boy that worked there: Hiro. Besides his professor, he didn't have any friends who were into robotics as much as he was, so meeting Hiro sparked something in him: he felt an unfamiliar urge to know everything about the genius boy and his robots. 

Rounding the corner, Tadashi stopped at an intersection to take a breather. The heat built up from running up and down the unleveled streets of San Fransokyo seemed to evaporate off the man in a cloud of steam. He checked the time: 7:16 am. He looked ahead to see the Lucky Cat Cafe, about five blocks away. He made his way at a slow jog, so as to catch his breath a bit before interacting with anyone at the cafe. Cocking his head to the side in a confused expression, he saw what looked like someone standing on a ladder outside the shop; he picked up his pace. 

Meanwhile, back at the cafe....

"S-s-s-stupid Aunt Cass. M-m-ma-making me put up Christm-m-m-mas lights up in this freezing vortex!" Atop a tall ladder, Hiro shivered and muttered spitefully at his Aunt as he hooked a string of icicle lights on the trim of the cafe. His Aunt complained earlier that they had already waited long enough to put up decorations, seeing that it was already December 4th. Still, he didn't understand why he had to put them up so early in the mor--

"Ah--ahh--ACHOO!!" Hiro felt the ladder rock under him from his sudden sneeze, and tried to grasp at anything he could around him. He managed to catch one of the LED icicles, but his stomach dropped when the string started to popoff of its hooks and he plummeted backwards. 

"AaaaAAHHH--Oooff!" Tadashi jumped and grabbed the falling boy, swiveling as quick as possible to shield him as he slammed his back and shoulder into the hard wall of the cafe. Tadashi lost his breath from the impact and slid down to the concrete, Hiro locked in his hold, and the latter clattering in front of them.

Hiro carefully removed his arms that were shielding his head and blinked slowly. Something had cushioned his 12ft fall. Scratch that: someone. He looked down at the arm holding his skinny waste firmly, and gently touched it when a groan sounded from underneath him. The sound alarmed him and he scrambled to get off of his poor aching savior, when in doing so, his hand landed in a sensitive area and the unlucky man let out a high-pitched yelp.

"Son of a--!"

"Oh shit, I am--" Hiro rolled over to apologize, when he realized that he was looking at the cute nerd from a few nights ago. This was not what Hiro had in mind when fantasizing of how they would meet again. He frowned at the poor creature, nearly in the fetal position, clutching his crotch with a tear running down his cheek. 

The bells of the front door to the cafe jingled, and out ran a distressed Aunt Cass and a few customers. "Hiro! Hiro, what happened?! Are you alright?!" She looked down at the young man who seemed to be in an enormous amount of pain. "OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?!?" She rushed over to the man, trying to help him sit up. "Oh my goodness, what do I do? WAIT, LET ME CALL AN AMBULANCE." She sprang up, dropping Tadashi back onto the pavement; all he could do was whimper. 

"Aunt Cass! Just calm down for a minute!" Hiro yelled. The few customers were already trying to relax the exasperated woman, who they knew could be a bit over reactive. Hiro and a customer bent down and gently raised Tadashi to a seated position. 

"I'm..I'm fine. No need to--to call an ambulance." Tadashi winced, but managed to give a small smile to reinsure the afflicted shop owner. She looked at him, still a little jittery, and frowned. Tadashi rose steadily into a standing position, leaning forward slightly with his left arm slack. "It's really nothing to worr--Aagh!" A sharp pain emitted from his left shoulder, and he keeled over slightly while reaching for it. 

Hiro's eyes widened. He glanced down a bit to see dark splotches beginning to stain Tadashi's grey sweatshirt. He rushed over, slinging the injured mans good arm over his own shoulders and turned toward Aunt Cass. 

"I think he'll be fine, but he needs first-aid. I'm taking him upstairs." Hiro's big brown eyes reflected a dark shadow of urgency and seriousness. Cass had only ever seen that expression on him while he was in the zone building battle bots. A cold breeze scratched against Aunt Cass' face, and she nodded calmly. She refocused her attention back on the caring customers and urged everyone inside, thanking them and apologizing for the ruckus. 

Voices of the cafe faded behind them as the two boys slowly made their way up the stairs and into the dining area. Hiro lead Tadashi past the kitchen and dining room table, and into the living room. A large orange rug covered most of the floor, and atop the rug sat a large Kotatsu. Hiro quickly brushed some tangerine peels off of the table, and placed a cushion on the floor for Tadashi. Turning on the Kotatsu, he gestured Tadashi to sit down, helping him slowly under the blanket. 

"You really don't have to go through all this trouble for me..." Tadashi tried, but Hiro was firm in his decision to help the poor guy. After all, it was all Hiro's stupid fault in the first place.

"Dude, this is the LEAST I could do." He turned and headed toward the stairs. "I'm going to go get the first aid kit. Don't. Move." His footsteps disappeared up the stairs.

Tadashi hummed once he felt the heat from the Kotatsu enveloping his feet. He looked around the room: it was quaint, with lots of light coming in from the windows, and a bunch of colorful decor everywhere. A line of Russian dolls adorned a small shelf to his upper right; there were magazines, books, cushions, and yarn littering the floor, but all seemed to be in their rightful places. 

Turning around, he saw Hiro coming down the stairs, holding a white box with a red cross on it. Hiro came to the left side of the man and opened his box, which was filled with a jumbled mess of miscellaneous medical items. 

"Uhh..." Hiro looked at Tadashi's sweatshirt. "You're gonna need to..." His fingers tapped his chin nervously. "I mean, I have to..." He bit his lip. "I'm gonna need to look at that shoulder, so could you take off your sweatshirt and stuff?" Hiro immediately flushed, thinking that it would've been less embarrassing if he had just told him to strip. 

"Oh, yeah" Tadashi shrugged. "No problem." He removed his cap, ruffling his hair. Then unzipped his jacket, carefully sliding it off of his left arm. Lastly, he attempted to lift his shirt over his head, and stopped. "Um..." The neck-hole of the shirt caught on the bottom of the college student's big ears, revealing only his back and upper neck. "It's kind of difficult to take off my shirt. Cou--could you help?" 

Hiro's eyes widened and the tips of his ears began to burn. "Yeah, sure." He lifted the neck hole gently over his head, barely brushing his soft hair, and cautiously slid it down Tadashi's left arm. Tadashi's cheeks were rosy, and he tried focusing on the room, or his bloody shirt, conscious of the boy staring at his bare back. 

Hiro gulped, reaching for some cotton swabs and peroxide to clean Tadashi's wound. It was a scrape that covered an area the size of a small handprint, with the gash being deeper on the lower part, and blood bloched all around it. His upper spine was also injured, with a red line running along it from the impact. Hiro poured the peroxide on the swab, and took a deep breath.

"This might sting a little." He touched the peroxide to Tadashi, who flinched at the cold contact, and flexed his biceps just the slightest. Enough for Hiro to notice, anyway. He dabbed the clean wound a paper towel to dry it, and reached for the antibiotic ointment, some gauze, and a roll of medical tape.

"You seem pretty used to this." Tadashi noted. 

"Well, I have had a few run-ins with trouble after some bot fights. Usually just guys who are jealous of my pure skill." Hiro answered with an elevated tone.

Tadashi turned his head."You sure it's not just because you're hustling them out of their money?" 

"Hey, I win those fights fair and square." He started, closing up the first aid box. "Those thugs just can't handle all of this awesomeness." He gestured with his empty hand to himself, holding the box with the other while rising. 

"Oh yeah, that awesomeness is truly overpowering." Sarcasm seeped from the amused college student. "I can feel it, like kryptonite, crushing my back and bones" he said dramatically. "Oh wait, I think that was just your clumsiness." 

Hiro cringed/smiled, backing up out of the living room. "I uh, I'm gonna go put this away and get you a clean shirt." He shuffled back up the stairs. Tadashi took out his smart phone and dialed the contact that said "Gogo" on it. He figured 7:50 was a bit early to call her, she didn't usually wake up for school until 8:45, but he needed to get home somehow. 

The other line rang for a moment and he heard someone pick up. 

"Hey Gogo. Look, I had a bit of an accident and I need a ride. Could you come pick me up? I'm really sorry to wake you up about this."

Silence on the other end.

"I'm, I'm at that Café by the college. The Lucky Cat Cafe."

"..............."

"Gogo?" 

"...... Be there in ten." She grogged, annoyed to be up so early, and immediately hung up the phone. 

Hiro returned downstairs holding a green tee shirt, and saw Tadashi looking at his phone in contemplation. "Is your ride coming?" He asked, handing over the shirt.

"Yeah. She'll be here in about ten minutes." 

"Cool." He bent down to help Tadashi with his shirt, his demeanor just a tad sullen, and held out his hand to help him stand. Tadashi smiled and took it firmly, sliding the kotatsū blanket off of him, and using his knees to lift himself up. He was still a little wobbly, so Hiro lifted Tadashi's good arm over his shoulder, and placed his hand gently on the man's lower back for support.

They walked down the stairs cautiously, the hustle and bustle of the Café beginning to fill their ears. The moment Aunt Cass saw the two emerge from the back, she ran over apologized repeatedly. 

"It's really fine! Hiro fixed me up, and all I really need is rest for my shoulder." Tadashi appeased.

"There has to be some way to make it up to you, though." Aunt Cass fretted. "I GOT IT! Free coffee and tea for the rest of your life!" She grinned.

"No, that's too much for me to--"

"It's decided then!" She interrupted. "Feel free to come in any time for something! Wow, what a perfect idea. Make sure to tell your friends about us!" She went up and squeezed Tadashi, eliciting high pitched sounds from the poor guy. She smiled and turned her head when the door jingled "Mrs. Matsuda, aren't you a little cold in that bathing suit?" She shifted her attention away from the boys and walked toward an old woman wearing a two-piece yellow polka dot bikini. Hiro and Tadashi chuckled, and the sounds of the customers mulled around them. 

"Hey, Thanks for today." Tadashi said, still throbbing from the bear hug with the store owner. 

"You're thanking me? Going to that nerd school must really mess up your brain." Hiro gave a sarcastic smile, and Tadashi just shook his head. They looked at one another for a long moment, until Hiro flushed a bit and turned his head.

"Just promise me that you won't go climbing ladders in freezing weather at 7 in the morning without someone helping you?" 

"Yeah, I think I can manage that much." He smiled sheepishly. 

Their moment was interrupted with the sound of a sharp"POP" at the front of the Café. Hiro looked up to see a short Asian girl by the front door. She had on slippers, sweats, and a black sweatshirt. She held her hands crossed in front of her; she had bags under her eyes, her black and purple hair was disheveled, and her expression was that of someone about to shove a knife down another's throat. 

"Oh, my ride's here." Hiro glanced at Tadashi, with a look of confusion and minor shock on his face. 

She popped her gum once more and walked up to Tadashi. "When we get home, I am locking you in the closet and duct-taping your mouth shut so I can have some peace while I sleep for another 3 hours." She hissed, turned on her heel, and made her way outside. 

"I gotta get going. Thanks for everything Hiro. I'll catch you later." He smiled, winked, and walked somewhat quickly after the girl (just now gaining his balance back). 

Hiro gave a small wave as they left, and made his way to his dark bedroom upstairs. Once in the room, he stood idly, staring at his bed and seeming to contemplate something. 

"Fuck." He clenched fists and kicked the edge of his bed-frame hard, startling the oversized cat out of the room. He brought his hands to his face and clawed his forehead. "Not only does he have a girlfriend, but he's living with her! Nice going, Hiro. You sure know how to choose the right ones." He face planted dramatically onto his mattress and moaned. "Fuck my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update is so late! I will have chapter three up as soon as possible:) Hope you enjoy!


End file.
